


Властелин Очков. Возвращение сёгуна

by Korue



Category: Gintama, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В стране по имени Эдо, где распростёрся мрак, одни Очки соберут их, одни найдут их, Очки их притянут и чёрною цепью скуют их, в стране по имени Эдо, где распростёрся мрак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Властелин Очков. Возвращение сёгуна

– Отец, – мрачно сказал Оборолас, – ты ведь действительно мой отец?  
Уцундуил неловко засмеялся.  
– Ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос последние 500 лет, Оборолас-кун.  
– И ты до сих пор не ответил, – пробурчал Оборолас.  
Уцундуил сделал вид, что не услышал. Оборолас тяжело вздохнул и снова сказал:  
– Отец. Мне точно нужно присоединиться к Братству Очков?  
– Дай подумать, – Уцундуил рассеянно погладил лося по деревянной голове. – Братству предстоит пробиться с боями через земли, кишащие орками и разной нечистью, проникнуть в цитадель Зла и, возможно, принести свои жизни в жертву во имя великой цели… Да, ты должен к ним присоединиться.  
– Ты точно мой отец?!  
– Это может сказать только твоя матушка.  
Оборолас нахмурился сильнее обычного.  
– Она же умерла.  
Уцундуил и лось переглянулись: всё-таки Оборолас совсем не понимал намёков.  
___

– Мои нити убивают десятки, сотни людей за раз. Я могу опутать ими целый квартал.  
– А я уничтожаю боевой корабль одним взмахом моей Бенизакуры. Что мне твои нитки.  
– Я убью тебя раньше, чем ты обнажишь меч, слепец.  
– Попробуй.  
Ито потёр переносицу – сегодня Очки доставляли ему больше проблем, чем обычно.  
– Заткнитесь, – сказал он недовольно. – Приберегите свой пыл для врага.  
Джирайя и Низо посмотрели на него с презрением.  
– Не вмешивайся, щенок.  
– Мне не нравится цвет твоей души.  
– Вы зря бахвалитесь, – Яэмон возник рядом так внезапно, что все трое невольно вздрогнули. – Наша пати всё ещё не укомплектована – нет мага и лучника. Какими бы танками вы двое ни были, без хилера вас размажет первый же крупный орочий отряд.  
– Цвет твоей души мне тоже не нравится, – решил Низо.  
– Не нужно ссориться, – прогудел Хедоро. Он пересадил божью коровку с земли на ветку и с улыбкой любовался делом рук своих. – Мы же товарищи.  
Спорить с ним никто не решился, и Низо с Джирайей молча разошлись по разным концам лагеря.  
– Есть хочу, – сказал вдруг Нобунобу. Он прошёлся туда-сюда, сел, покачал ногой и повторил: – Я умираю с голоду.  
– Могу предложить кабанчика, будущий сёгун-сама, – улыбнулся Яэмон. – Прекрасное сочное мясо с хрустящей поджаристой корочкой.  
Нобунобу скривился. В недавнем бою какой-то кучерявый орк выбил ему все передние зубы, и теперь Нобунобу мог есть только мягкую пищу. Яэмон прекрасно об этом знал и просто издевался.  
Ито сделал себе мысленную пометку – не поворачиваться к нему спиной.  
– Шокаку, – капризно позвал Нобунобу. – Ты же гном, у тебя наверняка найдётся еда.  
Шокаку оторвался от полировки секиры. Его Нобунобу доставал больше остальных, и кто-нибудь другой уже давно прикончил бы наследника древних Токугава, но добродушный гном на всё закрывал глаза.  
– Еда? – повторил Шокаку задумчиво. – Бананы подойдут?  
И вытащил откуда-то связку. Нобунобу страдальчески посмотрел на бананы, но взял один и начал есть.  
Ито снова потёр переносицу. Мысль о том, чтобы бросить этих неудачников и отправиться к Терминалу самому – ладно, вместе с Хедоро – казалась всё более привлекательной.  
___

– Аш назг, – хрипло пробасил Гхыр, – узуг кха!..  
– Говори по-человечески! – Хыджыр пнул его по рёбрам. – Куда делись мои запасы майонеза, кучерявый болван?!  
Гхыр закатил глаза.  
– Не говорить по-эдоземски. Кхад газал зхыр.  
– Не зхыр, а Кацухыр! – вмешался Кацухыр.  
– Это не про тебя, – буркнул Такхыр. – И не отвлекайся – порежешься.  
Они с Кацухыром сидели на солнце и брили ноги ятаганами.  
– Хорошо живётся эльфам, – простонал Кондыр, – от рождения где надо гладкие, где надо волосатые. Не могу дотянуться, проклятье! Эй, ребята, помогите мне побрить задницу!  
Все бойцы ударного орочьего отряда Шингудур тут же сделали вид, что не услышали призыв командира. Тёмные орки не разделяли эльфийских представлений о личной гигиене.  
– Последний раз спрашиваю, – не сдавался Хыджыр. – Мой запас майонеза, его хватило бы на месяц разумного использования, а он пропал за одну ночь. Куда он делся, отвечай?  
Гхыр вдруг вытаращил глаза, разинул рот и начал тыкать пальцем Хыджыру за спину. Тот нехотя обернулся. На берегу реки молодая рыжевато-красная дракониха пыталась откусить голову мелкому троллю – пока безуспешно.  
Хыджыр скривился.  
– Брачные игры идиотов меня не интересуют. Ты будешь отвечать, урод, или мне побрить твою кудрявую башку?  
– Назг-назг, – зачастил Гхыр, – кха дудзыр!  
– Не дудзыр, а Кацухыр! – возмутился Кацухыр и тут же ойкнул – он порезался.  
Элизабет, любимый волколак Кацухыра, взвыл при виде крови.  
– Говорил же, не отвлекайся, – буркнул Такхыр. – Хыджыр, ты мог бы и сам догадаться, что запасы собачьей еды стащил Гхыр в компании с тем троллем.  
– Предатель! – возмутился Гхыр.  
– Ага! Так ты говоришь по-эдоземски!  
____

– Голлм, – булькнул Мадао.  
Он распластался на берегу пруда, пытаясь дотянуться до монетки, лежащей на дне. Вода заливалась ему в рот, пальцы почти касались ребристой поверхности, но монетка только сильнее утопала в иле.  
– Голлм, – со злостью повторил Мадао.  
С тех пор, как тот мерзкий белобрысый хоббитс отнял у него прелестные-прелестные очки, удача отвернулась от Мадао.  
Из-за деревьев послышались голоса.  
– Ты уверен, что мы идём в правильном направлении, Хедоро? – спрашивал кто-то смутно знакомый.  
– Не сомневайтесь, Ито-сан. Я ориентируюсь по компасу.  
«Может быть, стоит уйти», шепнул тихий голосок Хасегавы. Мадао замер – он ещё не знал, что его жизнь вот-вот изменится самым невероятным образом.


End file.
